Dib Who?
by FaerieMayden
Summary: Dib meets a peculiar man who crashed into his yard, somehow, with a blue box. No name, that he knew of, just came, and left as soon as he'd disappeared. He'd never seen something so strange, yet fascinating; it had intrigued him more than Zim. He vowed to find the man again someday, and demand answers. Even if it took his entire life to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Dib Membrane was doing the usual; trying to expose Zim for who he really is. Only, he's failed once again. Nothing new. The Gnomes had grabbed him by the shoulders, and tossed him on the sidewalk just behind the fence; pretty much the boundary line before he were to get beaten up, it being lazors or the bruises on the back of his head from being thrown so many times. He shrugged off the pain of being thrown again, and gave Zim a menacing glare, who closed the blinds after staring intently at the Earth boy, snickering at his pain. Dib said the usual "I'll expose you one day Zim!" With that, he turned and walked down the street, back to his house. That creepy dog was following him again, making Dib very uncomfortable. He broke into a run, but the dog didn't follow, just tilting it's head dumbly.

Dib ran the rest of the way to his house, and slammed the door behind him, sliding down to the floor. He sighed, and went up to his room, and turned on his camera's he'd managed to sneak into Zim's base. Zim and GIR were just watching the Angry Monkey… nothing out of the ordinary, or so he thought… quickly losing interest, he switched the camera back off, and lay down in his bed, sighing deeply. "Stop sighing so loudly, Dib!" Came his sister's voice from down the hall. He clenched his fists, but unclenched them, and rolled over onto his side

Dib was asleep, sound asleep, when he heard a boom. Not like a released explosion like boom, but like a crash. He looked at his clock. How long had he been out? He must have been out for awhile, it was dark out, and the moon was shining. Well, of course it was. It was only 5, and days were short during the winter months. Curious of the crashing noise, he looked out his window, and crawled out of it, standing on the roof and looking back and forth. Then, his eyes turned wide as saucers when he saw… a phone box? Those things were made like, 100 years ago… what was it doing there? And more so, why was it in his backyard?

Paranoid, and also curious, he climbed down the roof, and jumped down the few feet into the snow dappling his backyard, and approached the smoking, out-of-place blue box. He reached out to touch it, and flinched back. Not out of nervousness, but of the fact the door had flew open, revealing a taller man, who had to be his dad's height, with a bowtie, and he was looking back and forth. "Curious, I could've sworn I saw someone out here through my cameras- oh, hello there!" He looked down, and saw Dib. He grinned widely, and Dib stepped back warily.

"Say, young man, where am I?" The man asked, a distinct British accent in his words. Dib just stared. "Uh… um…" He frowned, and took a few more steps back. The man just leaned up against the blue box. "Where did you come from?" Dib managed, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Oh, from in there!" The man gestured to his box. "From that phone box?" Dib said in disbelief. "Pfft, yeah right. Those are for phone calls, there's no way this thing just magically landed in my yard, and-" He paused. He reached up at the man, and prodded his outfit, to see if he was real or not. Indeed, his hand met the man's outfit, real as anything.

"Well, little boy, I need to know what year it is. Have the time?" Dib looked at his watch. "November 25th, 2045." He said. The man nodded. "Well, that explains the structures and what they're made of. Well, I'd best be going! Back to bed with you!" The man turned, and went to open the door. "Wait! You can't just hide away in that box! You have to get this thing out of my yard! Hey!" The man disappeared In the box, and Dib's eyes widened for the second time that night on what the box did a few moments after the man disappeared. It whooshed, whooshed, and the light on top flashed. And within just under a minute, the box had disappeared into thin air. "The Hell just happened?" Dib took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, and looked at where the box had been. There was a shape of a square in the lawn, where the box had been, but it was gone. "I'll find you again someday, mysterious man. I'll find out the technology behind your box!" With that, he turned. "But first, a nap." He went to the house, and reached for the back door, only for it to not budge. The roof would let you jump, but it was too high to get back up and to his window. Dib had been locked out. Gaz would simply ignore him, and dad wasn't home. Great.

Dib Membrane was doing the usual; trying to expose Zim for who he really is. Only, he's failed once again. Nothing new. The Gnomes had grabbed him by the shoulders, and tossed him on the sidewalk just behind the fence; pretty much the boundary line before he were to get beaten up, it being lazors or the bruises on the back of his head from being thrown so many times. He shrugged off the pain of being thrown again, and gave Zim a menacing glare, who closed the blinds after staring intently at the Earth boy, snickering at his pain. Dib said the usual "I'll expose you one day Zim!" With that, he turned and walked down the street, back to his house. That creepy dog was following him again, making Dib very uncomfortable. He broke into a run, but the dog didn't follow, just tilting it's head dumbly.

Dib ran the rest of the way to his house, and slammed the door behind him, sliding down to the floor. He sighed, and went up to his room, and turned on his camera's he'd managed to sneak into Zim's base. Zim and GIR were just watching the Angry Monkey… nothing out of the ordinary, or so he thought… quickly losing interest, he switched the camera back off, and lay down in his bed, sighing deeply. "Stop sighing so loudly, Dib!" Came his sister's voice from down the hall. He clenched his fists, but unclenched them, and rolled over onto his side.

…

Dib was asleep, sound asleep, when he heard a boom. Not like a released explosion like boom, but like a crash. He looked at his clock. How long had he been out? He must have been out for awhile, it was dark out, and the moon was shining. Well, of course it was. It was only 5, and days were short during the winter months. Curious of the crashing noise, he looked out his window, and crawled out of it, standing on the roof and looking back and forth. Then, his eyes turned wide as saucers when he saw… a phone box? Those things were made like, 100 years ago… what was it doing there? And more so, why was it in his backyard?

Paranoid, and also curious, he climbed down the roof, and jumped down the few feet into the snow dappling his backyard, and approached the smoking, out-of-place blue box. He reached out to touch it, and flinched back. Not out of nervousness, but of the fact the door had flew open, revealing a taller man, who had to be his dad's height, with a bowtie, and he was looking back and forth. "Curious, I could've sworn I saw someone out here through my cameras- oh, hello there!" He looked down, and saw Dib. He grinned widely, and Dib stepped back warily.

"Say, young man, where am I?" The man asked, a distinct British accent in his words. Dib just stared. "Uh… um…" He frowned, and took a few more steps back. The man just leaned up against the blue box. "Where did you come from?" Dib managed, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Oh, from in there!" The man gestured to his box. "From that phone box?" Dib said in disbelief. "Pfft, yeah right. Those are for phone calls, there's no way this thing just magically landed in my yard, and-" He paused. He reached up at the man, and prodded his outfit, to see if he was real or not. Indeed, his hand met the man's outfit, real as anything.

"Well, little boy, I need to know what year it is. Have the time?" Dib looked at his watch. "November 25th, 2045." He said. The man nodded. "Well, that explains the structures and what they're made of. Well, I'd best be going! Back to bed with you!" The man turned, and went to open the door. "Wait! You can't just hide away in that box! You have to get this thing out of my yard! Hey!" The man disappeared In the box, and Dib's eyes widened for the second time that night on what the box did a few moments after the man disappeared. It whooshed, whooshed, and the light on top flashed. And within just under a minute, the box had disappeared into thin air. "The Hell just happened?" Dib took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, and looked at where the box had been. There was a shape of a square in the lawn, where the box had been, but it was gone. "I'll find you again someday, mysterious man. I'll find out the technology behind your box!" With that, he turned. "But first, a nap." He went to the house, and reached for the back door, only for it to not budge. The roof would let you jump, but it was too high to get back up and to his window. Dib had been locked out. Gaz would simply ignore him, and dad wasn't home. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I will start replying to reviews up here~**

**Invaderzimdibfan: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

* * *

~10 Years Later~  
Dib had long ago given up on chasing Zim, (Dib now being 22) and Zim had lost interest in invading. The tallest had admitted that he was being deceived all this time, and said that if he were to call again, they'd delete his PAK. So Zim was off doing whatever he does now, while Dib was still trying to find out who this man was. With some deep digging and research from the internet, he found a couple of blurry photographs taken by people of the man, people apparently called him "The Doctor". The Doctor of what? Doctor _Who?_ When he went back to a page he bookmarked, he saw that the link had been deleted. He couldn't even hack in to see it, it was just… gone—like it was never there. That's not even possible. Frustrated, Dib shoved himself out of his seat, and decided to get a can of Poop Soda. The soda company had been on the brink of going out of business now, as people begun calling it "inappropriate" or "disgusting" or "a stupid name". Finally, people were smartening up; but the soda was still good, bad name or not.  
He took a swig, and went back up to his room. He may have given up on chasing Zim, but he still wondered what he did, since he was practically "cloned" to invade and destroy, what does a retired killer do? So he turned on the camera, and saw the Irken yelling at someone. Pulling a knob, Dib turned the camera to get a better view at what he was yelling at. Not at GIR, but at some tall man. He had crashed a big phone box into the Irken's base. Wait… box… mysterious man… not bothering to turn off the camera, Dib tore himself out of his seat, jumped three stairs a time, and strode out the door and down the street. He had to catch this Doctor, before he disappeared again! He skid around corners, his shoes running down from the harsh contact with the concrete. Soon, Zim's weird house came into view. He'd smartened up and removed the "I love Earth!" sign, and anything too terribly obvious. But the gnomes were still there just in case. Zim just wanted to be left alone now, so he tried to act as normal as he possibly could. But this story isn't about Zim, let's get back to Dib.  
Dib dodged the gnomes, and opened the door, seeing "The Doctor" opening his door to that box. "Hey!" Dib called, grabbing the man's coat collar. He turned around, and looked at the head shorter man. "Oh, hello there! Where have I seen you before?" Dib looked confused. "You've changed." He said. "Your face is different. How is that possible? Unless there's more than one of you?" Dib tried to think of a logical explaination. "Ah. You're that boy." The Doctor said. "Yes, yes… now I remember." The man begun pacing. Zim then cut in, "Dib-Human! Doctor-Man! Get out of my house!" He exclaimed.  
The Doctor turned to leave again, and Dib stopped him again. "I want an explanation! You can't just crash a giant box in a yard and magically disappear!" The Doctor turned back to Dib, and sighed. "There has to be something, it can't be magic, there has to be a scientific explanation behind this!" He threw the cracked-open door open, and walked in, stopping upon entry. "It's… It's…" Dib slowly walked further in. "It's bigger… on the inside!" The Doctor then walked in. "Aha! I love it when people say that!" He said enthusiastically. "Just what the Hell is this thing? Is the Phone Box some sort of disguise?" The Doctor grinned. "This is the TARDIS, Time and Relevance Dimension in Space." Dib gave a dumbfounded space. "It's a time machine, basically." Dib's eyes widened. "That's impossible! No matter how many thousands of years pass, it's the same! Time travel is not possible!" Dib gripped his scythe (since he really has no hair on the side of his head to grasp…) and paced about, eyes wide as saucers. "Want proof?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
